Untrustworthy
by iluvsodapop
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny fall for the same girl but what they dont know is that she's playing with there heart, and mind. And is definetly ruining ther relationships im not really good at summarys but youll love the story once its complete review please:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i donnot own the outsider characters i do own cassandra all credit goes to S.E Hinton**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a typical day in Tulsa, Oklahoma crusing around in my beautiful neighborhood gazing out my window watching houses pass by. I was in a blue mustang with my brother Bob Sheldon and his bestfriend and my boyfriend Randy Adderson. Tulsa is a small city has your typical stores and your schools elementry,middle,and high. Im a sophmore at the Lincoln Good High School and Bob and Randy are juniors. Thinking about school starting soon i notice that the houses are becoming more and more shabbier. Thats when I realized that we were in the greasers turf now.

"Bob we should turn back we're on the greasers turf."

If your wondering what greasers are they're low life hoods ,white trash if you ask me. And we are soc short for socials the rich kids the higher class we're the we get watever we want kids.

Bob replied "I know ... let me handle this."

And just like that i stayed shut. I kinda knew why we were over here. Sherri Valance or Cherry as shes know is Bob's girlfriend. Bob heard she was hanging out with some hoods and Bob was itchin for a fight. Suddenly we came to a halt and Bob and Randy jumped out the car. I took a peek and saw a young boy had to be 14 he has light-brown almost red hair, and im not really sure but it seems like he has greenish-gray eyes. He has long hair squared off in the back and long in the front. And I think this kid is about to get in trouble.

I heard Bob say "Hey greaser what do you think you were doing picking up my chick the other night."

And before I knew it and before he could answer Bob and Randy were on him. Im not all into fighting but this kid got what was coming to him. Greasers should know better to interact with someone who's not there kind. But knowing Cherry she most of ask him to hang with here and the thought of that really pissed me off. So i got out of the car and kicked the air out of him. Then i heared someone yelled

"PONYBOY!"

We hopped into the car and drove back to our side of town and I was glad to be out of that disgusting hood. Im not trying to be a bitch about it but people should just be with there own and it saves alot of trouble. Randy cut off my trian of thoughts.

"Cassie are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine babe why you ask?"

He didnt answer me but kisses me I heared my brother gaging. He hates when we do that in front of him he's still getting use to the idea that his baby sister is dating one of his bestfriends. Randy is the sweeties person I ever meet, he wasn't like most guys ive gone out with he actually listen to me and doesn't treat me like a kid. He shows me affection and I love him for that. We get to my house and Bob told me to go home and not to wait up for him. I hope hes not going to finish what he started. I went to my room took a shower and layed in my bed, I started to think about that greaser of early.

I like to think it was my fault of what happen since it was me who told Bob she and a friend of hers Marica was hanging out with Ponyboy and two other greaser. There was one that has jet black hair that was heavily greased and comed to the side, but so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had big black eyes in a tanned face that had a nervous, and suspicious look in them. He looked like a little dark puppy that had been kicked too many times and was lost in a crowd of strangers. His body was small and slim with a slight build. The other guy was around six feet tall, stocky in build, and has long, rust-colored sideburns. He has grey eyes and was always wearing a stupid wide grin. I couldnt help but to think about ponyboys helpless cried and frighten eyes.

"Hmmmm Ponyboy what a unique name"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alarm ringing i woke up with a start it was the first day back to Lincoln Good High. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and took a shower.I went back to my room and looked through my closet wondering what to wear for the first day back to school. I decided on a decent length skirt with a white blouse. I had to hurry because Bob was waiting for me along with Randy. There was a knock on the door.

"Cassandra Sheldon if u dont hurry it up we're gonna leave you"

Of course i had to listen this wouldnt be the first time he leaves me. Running down the stairs i see Randy and Bob about to leave.

"Wait up"

I hopped into the kissing Randy slightly. we arrived to school and i saw the greaser from yesturday. He gave me a digusted look. I felt horrible. I made my way to my english clas and while the teacher blabed along about pronouns and stuff like that i was in a daze

" pay attention."

Mr. Syme said kinda annoyed

"Sorry sir"

I went to all my classes and finally lunch came. This was my chance to appoligize to Ponyboy. i walked up to the store where most of the hoods hanged around and sure enough he was ther with a bunch of other boys

" Hey ponyboy can i have a word with you?"

"What for " he snapped

But he walked over to me.

"Listen im sorry for what I did to you it wasnt like me Im sure you aint like the rest of the hoods around here you look sweet"

HE sighed

"No you listen to me i dont need none of ya fucking pity ok, i seem very good to kick yesturday so dont come over here pretending like you understand me "

"Ponyboy i..." He cut me off

"Just leave"

I sighed in defeat i walked away. But as i was leaving Randy's blue mustang rode in.

"Is there a problem here?"

He gave me a deadly look

"No i was just leaving"

I managed to say through the lump i had in my throat. I knew things were going to get ugly.

"You trying to pick up my girl?"

He questioned Ponyboy. The boy just simply replied

"No"

"Randy just lets get out of here"

I whispered

"We got to talk " He sanpped

"Get in the car"

I did as I was told. When we drove back to school grounds he cut off the car started to yell

"WHAT.. NOW YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THAT TRASH"

"He's not trash Randy he's just a normal person"

Bob cut in.

"He's a greaser cassie"

I was sick and tired of them trying to control my life. I snapped

"Listen here you both could just leave me the hell alone and ...and hgh"

I got out the followed

"Cassie baby im sorry im just a little jealose thats it"

He said as he lower his head

" Randy isnt it enough that im with you and i show that i love you and only you"

I said sweetly.I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. This wasnt a passonete kiss it was more like a im pleading kiss. I broke the kiss and said

" Lets get out of here"

He looked up quickly. He told Bob that we were going to ditch so Bon decided to go to class. I got into the car and he drove to my house. I didnt know what was about to happen but i was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders all credit goes to S.E Hinton.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up and did the basics. Brush my teeth,comb my hair,take a shower,and get heading for i walked to school I was thinking about everything that happened yesturday.I kinda regreted it. Yeah I know Randy's a good guy and all but do I love him? Noo I train of thought was interrupted by a soft was Randy of coarse.

" Hey baby how was your morning so far"

"Randy i just got here"

I said kinda looked at me and walked away. Geez was I being to rough on him. I hope I was'nt. Finally 6th period came gym great. I went to open my locker and a note fell out it said

_"I believe you everything...what you did took alot of guts. comeing to the store were so called hoods hang out. Well for your own good do'nt look for me or speak to me juss to save alot of trouble stay the way you are and dont change "_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

I sighed I wish he would be diffrent and let me talk to him I really like him he seems ... I dont know diffrent.

When school finally finished I decided to look for I got into my Blue stingray and yes eandy made me get a blue one because it would match his hgh pathetic. Anyway I was driving and I was in the greasers turf now. I was driving and I saw a group of boys and within that group there was Ponyboy. I stop my car and walked up to him.

"Hi ponyboy can i talk to you"

"Sure"

He said kinda blushing. I heard one of the guys scream

"OOOW"

I giggled we finally got into my car and I turned to him.

"Ponyboy why u write this letter to me"

" I knew I shouldnt of done it"

He said basiclly whispering

"Noo Ponyboy it was sweet and I... Kinda liked it"

He looked up in surprise.

"Really"

"Yea and if you dont mind I want to hang out iwth you more often"

His eyes widen

"Are you sure"

"Of coarse"

We steped out and he followed we walked over to the itroduced them

"This is my oldest brother Darry,my other brother Sodapop,this is my buddyy Johnny,this is Steve and Two-bit oh and..."

I cut him off

"Dallas Winston"

Dallas looked up and just looked at me

"Yall met already?"

"No but who doesnt know Dallas "

Dallas looked at me

"Please babe call me Dally."

I ignored him

"Nice to meet you guys im Cassandra but please call me Cassie"

Darry was the first to speak

"Nice to meet you too"

All of them said there hellos and I had to say my goodbyes it was getting late.I gave Ponyboy a kiss ont he cheek.

"Bye Ponyboy see ya tomorrow."

I drove home and I hadnt noticed how late it was. It was 11 at night.I drove up to my house and there was Randy.I got out the car

"Where have you been I been worried sick for ya"

He basiclly screamed.

" I was with Ponyboy at his house "

I said didnt say anything but slapped me. A single tear ran through me stinging cheek.

"You hit me "

I whispered

" im soo so.."

I was screaming now

" You basturd you layed a hand on me I hate you were over got that over get out get out of my house you peice of shit"

I closed the door in his face and ran up to my room I wasnt crying but loud sobs escaped my throat. Eventually I fell into and uneasy sleep.

**A/n: hope you like it please review xoxoxoxo**


End file.
